1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a bracket for mounting a heat sink on a printed circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, on a motherboard, there is a heat sink mounted on an electronic element, such as a central processing unit (CPU), to dissipate heat from the electronic element. However, heat sinks are relatively large and heavy, making them unwieldy and difficult to mount on a motherboard, and the heat sink may damage the motherboard due to mechanical overloading. Therefore, there is an increasing need to distribute the force that is created by the heat sink on the motherboard to minimize load conditions that could damage the motherboard. Therefore, a plate is invented for reinforcing the motherboard. However, motherboards come in many configurations and so no one type of plate can be used for many different motherboards.